My same
by Chrys Stone
Summary: My first Songfic! Adele- My same.


My first Song fic! I love this song! It's not really romantic more friendly/funny. teehee!

ENJOY!

~Chrys Stone

A/N: I do not own Fairytail or the Lyrics to this song.

My Same: Adele

_You said I'm stubborn_  
><em>And I never give in<em>  
><em> I think you're stubborn <em>  
><em>'Cept you're always softening _<em>

I stood in front of the request board, staring intently hoping a good solo job would just jump out at me. "Luce, let go together, I found a good one!" I sighed.

"I want to go by myself." I said. I wondered why he always wanted to do things with me, he was very capable of doing missions on his own. Natsu gave me a pouting face. But I held my ground.

_You say I'm selfish _  
><em>I agree with you on that<em>  
><em> I think you're giving out<em>  
><em> In way too much in fact <em>

"Luce, share with me!" Natsu whined as he tried to steal my plate of food.

"Get your own! I worked hard to pay for this!" I shot him and angry glare.

"Your selfish Luce, I helped you make the money to buy it so I should get some too!" He whined again.

"No." I returned to eating my food, while he stared at me.

_I say we've only known Each other one year_

_You say I've known You longer my dear_

"Natsu get out of my house!" He sat on my bed staring at me again. "God Natsu It's been a year since we met, you think that you would get sick of me beating you up for coming in uninvited!" Natsu sat laughing at my out burst.

"Are you sure it's only been a year? Feels like forever to me." He gave me that toothy smile and I couldn't help but smile back.

_You like to be so close _  
><em>I like to be alone<em>

I opened my eyes, it was unusually warm. I shifted and felt something hard against my back. I looked over, pulling the covers back. "NATSU GET OUT OF MY BED!" I hollered. He sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"But Luce I wanna stay, I sleep better in your bed." He said in a tired voice.

"And I sleep better when I'm not roasting to death! Get out of my bed!"

_I like to sit on chairs_  
><em> And you prefer the floor<em>

I sat in my pink wing back chair, book poised on my lap, I noted that Natsu had his back against the edge, knees pulled up while he played with a flame, waiting patiently on the floor for me to finish. I smiled to myself, and continued reading.

_Walking with each other _  
><em>Think we'll never<em>  
><em> Match at all<em>  
><em> But we do<br>_

"Cute couple!" I blushed and explained that we were teams, not a couple. I got the typical wink as a response and sighed. I looked over at my pink haired friend. It's funny, if you knew each of us separately, we were such opposites, you would think that we couldn't get alone. In all honestly we do, Natsu is my best friend, and the best partner out there.

_I thought I knew myself_  
><em> Somehow you know me more<em>

My father is dead, and I can't cry. Why can't I cry. Do I really hate him? Natsu's voice broke me off. I suddenly felt comforted. How do you seem to know me better than I know myself. I smiled weakly at him.

_I've never known this _  
><em>Never before <em>  
><em>You're the first To make out <em>  
><em>Whenever we are two<em>  
><em> I don't know who <em>  
><em>I'd be If I didn't know you<em>

"Let's form a team" I smiled. You were the first for me. My first friend, my first team mate, my first love. Who would I be today If I had met you?

"Yeah" I smiled back.

_You're so provocative_  
><em> I'm so conservative <em>  
><em>You're so adventurous<em>  
><em> I'm so very cautious <em>  
><em>Combining You think We would<em>  
><em> and we do<em>  
><em> But we do<em>

"Natsu wait!" He was always the first to rush into battle. He was always first to come to the rescue. He was always ready for a fight. 'I'll never catch up now' I thought sourly. I always stay to the back, biding my time, trying not to get to far in over my head. I always tried to pick my battles. How did we manage to team up, he was always so far ahead. The answer was simple, I was the back up to his front line.

_Favouritism _  
><em>Ain't my thing <em>  
><em>But in this situation <em>  
><em>I'll be glad to make an exception<em>

I loved all of Fairytail. I didn't want to pick a favorite person, but still one pink haired dragon slayer always came to my mind. Ok maybe just this once, Natsu was just a special exception. 


End file.
